You Are Mine And Only Mine
by ibreathelucyy
Summary: This is an Ezria fanfic starting about two weeks after Ezra left in 317. I will include things I think are going to happen throughout the season.
1. Two Painful Weeks

**Hello everyone. Okay everyone this is going to be an Ezria story besically starting 2 weeks after Ezra leaves. It will include some things that might happen in 320. I will be updating Couples Camping Trip soon. Enjoy.**

_Aria POV_

It had been two very painful weeks since I had watched Ezra quickly kiss my forehead and went off to meet his 7 year old son and left me alone, crying on the abandoned street. We had only texted a few times since he left. He hadn't called once and I had a feeling he didn't want me to call him either. I knew it was hard for him to leave me but he had to. I missed hearing his beautiful voice. Seeing his flawless face and feeling his gentle kisses. I was lost without my other half. I found myself crying at least once a day. I had recently had thoughts about whether this is the relationship I wanted. No matter how much I thought about getting out of this relationship I couldn't. Ezra was my soul mate.

_Ezra POV_

I had went to Delaware to visit Malcolm. Everything went great. Malcolm and I had spent a lot of time together over the past two weeks. Maggie wasn't one of those crazy ex-girlfriends who even though she got pregnant with my son we both have moved on. Maggie was dating a red haired guy named Mark. He also had a 5 year old daughter named Megan with a different woman. I was very thankful Mark was a wonderful and a good man to be living with my son. Maggie and Mark have been together for 3 years. He loves her almost as much as I love Aria... Aria. God I miss her. I miss seeing her gorgeous face everyday. I miss kissing her until she's breathless. I haven't called her recently because it was hard enough for me to leave her there crying, again. If I heard her voice it would have made me jump in my car and drive back to Rosewood without getting to know my son. She hasn't called me either. I was currently in my car driving back to Rosewood. It was a Saturday morning around 10 am and the sun was shining bright. The drive from Wilmington back to Rosewood only took about 40 minutes. Hopefully I would get to see the love of my life when I arrived back into town.

_Aria POV_

I was having a very emotional morning. I woke up wearing one of Ezra's shirts. All the thoughts came rushing back into my mind. I loved him so much and I hated not being able to see him. I had to get out of the house. I got dressed at did my hair. I looked really good today but not like there was any point. I decided to go to the Brew. I ordered coffee and sat down where Ezra tutors students once in a while. A lot of time had passed while I sat there and looked over papers for English. It was only around 10 am and I felt like going home and sleeping.I decided to stay a while longer. A few minutes passed when I suddenly felt a presence of someone standing near me. When I looked up I saw Ezra's mother, Dianne Fitzgerald. When she saw me look up she smiled up at me.

"Aria," she asked in the voice that once annoyed me.

"Dianne," I replied back to the man I love's mother.

"What are you doing here?" Dianne asked.

"Trying to clear my head," I said.

"Have you seen Ezra?" Dianne asked curiously.

"No. He left 2 weeks ago to meet up with Maggie so he can meet his son," I replied but then realized what I said.

"Why Maggie? Did you just say son" Dianna questionilly asked.

"Yes Maggie and don't pretend like you don't know he has a son," I said with anger in my voice.

"No I didn't know he had a son. I thought Maggie understood me when I paid her to take care of that problem," She replied.

"Yeah that's just it, Maggie had the baby. How could you do that to your own son anyways?" I asked.

"The baby would have ruined Ezra's life," she answered back.

"Maybe you're the one who ruined his life," I told her back as I gathered up my things, walked past Dianne and out the door of The Brew.

* * *

After I walked out of the Brew I felt my phone vibrating. I pulled it out of my pocket to see Ezra calling. He hasn't called me since he left. A smile crept onto my face as I answered the call.

"Hello?" I said.

"Turn around," he replied in his sweet voice I missed hearing.

I turned around to see Ezra staring at me. I ended the call and ran up to him. We looked into each others eyes for a moment and then he picked me up and we kissed passionately on the empty street next to the Brew. He finally put me down and grabbed a hold of my face with his delicate hands.

"I missed you so much!" He exclaimed.

"I missed you to," I replied back to him with a huge smile on my face.

We were just standing there holding each other when we see Dianna rush out of The Brew.

"I think we all need to go to your apartment and talk about this," she said with anger.

* * *

**Well there will be more. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will most likely be longer. Please read and review and follow me on Twitter ibreathelucyy**


	2. Can We Move Past All Of This

**Hello everyone. Thanks for the reviews I have received. My plan for this story is to continue it out through 3B and at least try to get some ideas which may be a little challenging because the writers don't know how to give Ezria some happiness. Well I will admit this now. I have probably watched the scene where Ezra cries over 50 times. I have cried every time. I honestly don't think I have any tears left. Anyways I will most likely be updating Couples Camping Trip some time throughout this week and maybe do a Lucian one-shot over the weekend. Well here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

_Aria POV_

After Dianne had stormed out of The Brew, we had all went back to his apartment. I dreaded the conversation that was about to happen.

"Why in the living hell couldn't you have left her alone Ezra?"Dianne spoke loudly.

"Mom, I found out I have a seven year old son out there that you tried to get rid of,"Ezra said with anger in his voice.

"Ezra, I would never do such a thing," Dianne said trying to convince Ezra she was innocent.

"Save it mom. We all know that you paid Maggie to get an abortion and never talk to me again," he said.

"Fine I did. I did it to help you. That worthless girl and her useless kid would have ruined your life,"she said practically yelling.

"First of all, It's not just her kid, he's also part of me to. Malcolm is far from useless and if you are going to talk about him like that you need to leave this apartment and never come back," he shouted defending his past.

"Ezra!" Dianne screamed.

"Leave now. I never want to see or hear from you again!" He shouted causing me and Dianne to jump.

"Fine if that's what you want," she said as if she didn't even care.

"It's what I want," Ezra told her.

Dianne walked passed me and opened the door. She gave us both the nastiest look she could pull off and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

After she was gone, Ezra turned to face me.

"I'm so sorry you had to hear that," he apologized.

"It's fine," I said clearly understanding.

"I never told you this but I wish I could go back to when you found out about Jackie so I couldn't have told you about Maggie then. I shouldn't have lied to you all that time," he said.

"Ezra, can we just move past all this? I miss the old us," I told him meaning what I said.

"I would love that but we also can't forget that my son will be here tomorrow and the weekend," he replied.

"Do you think Maggie would care if I met him?" I said looking into his eyes.

"No. When I went to Delaware she asked me how serious we were. I told her how long we have been together and how much I love you and she said that when Malcolm came over here she wouldn't mind if you were here," he explained to me.

"Good. One last question, Did Maggie ever move on or do I have something to worry about?" I asked him.

"Yeah she moved on. She has been with a guy named Mark for 3 years who has a daughter with a woman who was killed in a car accident 4 years ago," he said

"Wow. Well at least I don't have any competition," I told him with a smile.

"You wouldn't have anyway. I only want one girl," he said.

"Who would that be Mr. Fitz?" I said teasing him.

"Just this stunning woman sitting on my couch who I am dying to kiss those kissable lips," he said with a smirk.

"Then do it," I told him still blushing from his latest compliment.

"Maybe I will," he said and leaned over.

I pressed my lips forcefully against his. Our kisses soon turned into a make-out session full of passion and lust. Soon enough my legs were wrapped around his waist and he was carrying me over to his bed where we would spend the rest of our afternoon.

* * *

Later that evening I woke up in a sweaty mess. I was entangled with Ezra's naked body. We had spent the afternoon making love. We hadn't made love since 2 months ago after Jenna's birthday party. Ezra and I had needed a moment like this for a long time. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I felt the handsome man beside of me kissing my neck.

"Hey babe," he said in between kisses.

"Well hello there," I replied.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you?" He asked.

"No I don't think so," I said joking.

"Well let's just say I love you more than Noah loves Ally in The Notebook," he said.

I smiled and kissed him on the lips.

* * *

Later that night, Ezra and I were sitting on the couch talking about things that have happened in the past 2 weeks when I changed the subject.

"Ezra, Do you want to play a game?" I asked.

"What kind of game?" Ezra asked curiously.

"We go back and forth saying the things we love about each other," I explained to him.

"Well then we might be here for a while," Ezra told me and a blush came upon my face.

"Okay you start,"I told him.

"I love the way you blush when I give you compliments," he said.

"I love the way you are always so energetic," I told him.

"I love how you snore slightly in your sleep but you deny it," he continued.

"I love the way you laugh in your sleep," I told him remembering when I first heard him do it.

_**Flashback (Takes place the night of 1x13)**_

Tonight was the first time I had ever stayed over at Ezra's. We were both terrified this would be our last night together. Noel was going to tell everyone about us tomorrow. We had both shared plenty of hugs and kisses. We were currently wrapped in each others arms on top of his bed. He had already fallen asleep but unlike him I couldn't. All I could think about was losing the best thing that has ever happened to me. Tears started running down my face when all of a sudden I heard a few giggles escape Ezra's lips.

"Ezra?" I ask.

No reply. Then I suddenly remember what Ezra's college friend Hardy had said about him laughing in his sleep. I then heard another giggle come from the love of my life's lips. This time I smiled to myself and closed my eyes.

_**End of Flashback**_

"What are you thinking about," he asked me.

"You," I replied.

"How about we finish this game another night. I am really tired," he said.

"Okay," I said.

We both got up from the couch and went over to the bed. We got in. We wrapped our arms around each other and fell asleep.

Everything was finally piecing together. Maybe everything would be okay, or maybe not.

* * *

**Please review. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Especially grammar or punctuation mistakes. I am not that good at adding comma's. Please review. Also follow me on Twitter ibreathelucyy. Hoped you liked this chapter.**


	3. Ready For What The Night Brought Us

**Hey all my readers. Thanks for all the reviews so far. It means so much to me. I was originally going to do a Lucian fanfic of some kind over the weekend but completely ran out of time. I haven't had a full day of school since 3 weeks ago. 2 hour delays and closing due to snow but today we had a 2 hour delay but I have like the worst cold ever so I didn't go so I decided why not update this. "Couples Camping Trip" may be updated Friday or over the weekend. Last nights episode was really good but what is new. Oh and I hate that people are rooting for Wesria. That just disgusts me but whatever. Please read and review. Enjoy!**

_Ezra POV_

I had woke up to find the most beautiful girl laying next to me. I started kissing her softly and then I saw her eyes start to flutter open.

"Hey," she said in a raspy voice.

"Good morning beautiful," I replied to her and kissed her once again.

"I missed this while you were gone. I didn't tell you this yet but the 2 weeks you were gone I laid her imagining your arms wrapped around me," she told me.

"Oh really?" I asked.

"Yeah well until Wesley stayed here,"she told me.

"Nothing happened between you guys right?" I asked her.

"Oh god no. I would never do that to you. Why would you even ask me that?" she asked confused.

"Well I know my brother. He was always better at getting girls than I was. He is closer to your age," I started explaining.

"This reminds me of the conversation we had about Simone only you are in my place and I am in yours so I will tell you what you once told me," she said.

"And what is that?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Why are we having this conversation? I am already in love with someone else," she said smiling.

I leaned over to kiss her when her phone started ringing.

"I really hate that thing some times," I told her smiling.

She giggled and reached over to pick up her phone.

"It's my mom," she told me.

"Answer it," I told her.

She gave me a small smile and answered the phone and put it on speaker so I could hear.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey sweetheart," Ella said in a sweet voice.

"What's up?" Aria asked.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to bring Ezra over for dinner tonight. Zach is here and really wants to spend some time with you two," Ella tells Aria.

Aria looks over at me and I shake my head yes.

"We'll be there," Aria told Ella.

"Great see you then," Ella said and hung up.

* * *

_Aria POV_

Ezra and I had spent the afternoon getting ready for dinner. Ezra was wearing one of sweaters that he looked gorgeous in. I had decided to wear my black dress that I had bought a few months ago when I went to the mall with Hanna. I had told my mom we would be there around 5. It was 4:30 and Ezra and I were finishing getting ready. I was looking in the mirror trying to decide how to do my hair when I felt familiar arms wrap around my waist.

"You should put your hair up. I like it up," he told me.

"Well I would love to but I can't," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

I lifted up a part of my hair to reveal two large love bites on my neck.

"This is why,"I answered giggling.

"Oops once I start I can't stop," he said smirking.

After I was done with my hair, I turned around to face him.

"Are you ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah,"he answered and we walked out of the apartment.

* * *

_Ezra POV_

As Aria and I walked to the car I couldn't help but notice how gorgeous she looked. The two weeks I was away from her was like hell. I never want to be apart from her again. Days still go by when I ask myself how I get so lucky to have her. Sure our relationship has had ups and downs but we are soul mates. I want her to be mine forever. I remember the painful moments like when I had to stand there and watch her kiss Noel Kahn and not do anything about it or when she told me her and Jason kissed and I remember how much pain I felt when I walked into my apartment when I kept telling her to wait for me and she was gone and all was left was a piece of paper in the typewriter saying sorry we couldn't make this work. Everything was worth it as long as I had her in my life.

As we reached my car I walked pasted her and opened the door for her. She smiled and got in. Once we were both seated in the car I leaned over and kissed her cheek. I grabbed her hand and held it until we reached Ella's apartment. Once I stopped the car.

"I love you more than anything," I told her.

"I love you too," she said and smiled.

I got out of the car and once again opened the door for her. We intertwined fingers and were ready for what the night brought us.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. I am thinking about writing a Lucian story and/or an Ezria one-shot. "Couples Camping Trip" will be updated soon I promise. I hoped you liked this chapter. Please keep reviewing and follow me on Twitter ibreathelucyy.**


End file.
